OC's needed!
by winxclubfan1
Summary: Hey peeps, I need OC's for my up coming story! Sandstar's river, The clans in the story are Silverclan, Flameclan, goldenclan and Brambleclan. Sandstar is the leader of Brambleclan. Please help with the rest. Now closed
1. Chapter 1

Hey I need OC's for a new story called Sandheart's destiny! Here is what you will need Name: Rank: Appearance: Personalty: History: Extras: Family The four main clans in it are called Silverclan, Flameclan, Goldenclan and Dawnclan


	2. Allegances

K here they are!

Silverclan

Leader:Miststar-Silver-white she cat, blue eyes. Fair and just leader, on her second to last life.

Deputy:Eagleswoop-Dark brown she cat with black and brown patches. Amber eyes. She used to get bullied by her father and Clan because of her size but her littermates would stick up fore her. She was more than a head smaller then all the other kits including her littermates. The old leader, Mintstar, told her to wait a moon before apprenticeship so that she could grow to the usual apprentice standard. She was really annoyed so every night she would sneak out and train until she was caught up to the other apprentices (she would watch them play fight in the day) and she practised stalking until one day she caught a mouse and put it on the fresh kill pile. When she was made a warrior she would practice like the enemy (hunting and fighting at night, running really fast and swimming). Her father still doesn't like her, he is now an elder. She has a mate, Jaggedfur. Her siblings are Lightningpelt, Wolfsky, Leopardspot and Stormstrike. (Wow big description!) _Apprentince _Ashpaw

Med cat: Snowtail - Black she-cat with a white tail, green eyes. _Apprentince_ Shadowpaw

Warriors:

Emberheart-Most senior warrior. She is a dark grey she cat with small orange splashes on her pelt. Amber eyes. Strict but kind. Mate to Snowpelt. Mother to Greystorm and Pineheart.

Snowpelt- A completely white tom. Green eyes. Kind hearted, brave and loyal. Brother to Emberheart and Cinderstorm.

Cinderstorm-Dusky grey she cat. Blue eyes. Is a mix of Squirrelflight and Cinderpelt in personality. Mate to Hailfrost and mother to Eagleswoop, Lightningpelt, Wolfsky, Leopardspot, Stormstrike, Redheart and Hollysky.

Jayheart-Grey tom with darker grey and silver-blue stripes on his pelt along with a little grey. Amber eyes. Fierce warrior but well respected among the Clan for bravery and loyalty. He is always calm and cool in major situations but does whatever he can to protect his Clan. So basically Whitestorm. Mate to Moonfur. (Just realised what I did there... Jay/Moon?) Apprentice Bluepaw.

Hailfrost-Silver-grey tom with black splashes on his pelt. Warm green to Cinderstorm and proud father of seven kits.

Moonfur-Silver she cat. Amber eyes. Kind and collected, brave and loyal. Mate to Jayheart and mother to Larkpaw and Nightpaw.

Jaggedfur-Messy grey tom with fur sticking up all over the place. Deep blue eyes. Honest, trust worthy tom who is determined and brave. He can be reckless but only for the best of reasons and doesn't do anything without thinking it through. If that makes sense. So he thinks it through but doesn't always stick to the plan... Mate to Eagleswoop. Apprentice Mistpaw.

Runningstorm-Silver-grey tom with amber eyes. Kind hearted, brave, loyal. Mate to Wolfsky.

Birdsong-Light brown tabby she cat. Blue eyes. Hyped and energetic but cool and coordinated when necessary. Apprentice Tigerpaw.

Lightningpelt-Golden-yellow tom, Amber eyes. Quick on his paws, a good messenger but also an exceptional fighter.

Wolfsky-Beautiful, sharp eyed, grey she cat. She is light grey with darker grey on her throat and black-grey paws, tail tip and ear. One white ear. Silver eyes. Sharp eyed and sparky, bouncy and cheery but is quite aggressive and is excellent at hunting. Mate to Runningstorm.

Leopardspot-Golden she cat with brown spots. Green eyes. Peppy and adventurous, quite reckless.

Stormstrike-Dark grey tom with black features. Amber and coordinated but still exciteable at times.

Ivyheart-Black she cat with silver patches. Green eyes. Eager and excitable, but is quite aggressive and hostile when it to Willowfrost. Apprentice Larkpaw.

Willowfrost-Practically the same as Ivyheart except more cheery and with grey fur instead of black. She cat.

Featherheart-Dusky grey she cat. Blue eyes. Bouncy and positive. Only kit. Apprentice Nightpaw.

Redheart-Red she cat with sharp eyes like her sister (from a different litter) has. She has green eyes. Always alert and erect but shows a slight soft side for Duskhaze. _Apprentince_ Quailpaw

Hollysky-Black she cat with mottled grey underbelly and red ear. Deep blue eyes. Bouncy and peppy like her sister Leopardspot.

Duskhaze-Dark grey tom with black features. Blue eyes. Kind and fierce but it excitable and good humoured. Feels good around Redheart.

Patchfoot-Black and white tom with a black back leg but a white foot. Amber eyes.

Rainheart-Swift white and silver warrior. Brother to Patchfoot and Duskhaze. Kind tom.

Pinepelt - Brown tom with green eyes - Mate to Deathclaw. _Apprentince _Hawkpaw

Leafcloud - Ginger coat with lighter flecks and a darker striped tail. Amber eyes. Unfriendly and sharp tounged

Apprentices:

Larkpaw-Light brown tom. Amber eyes. Quiet but is doing well in training.

Nightpaw-Same as her brother. Black apprentice. Green eyes.

Bluepaw-Peppy, young, silver she cat. Green eyes. Eager to learn. Sister to Mistpaw and Tigerpaw.

Mistpaw-Identical to Bluepaw. More together then she is though.

Tigerpaw-Dark brown she cat with orange-brown stripes. Closest to Bluepaw, not evil.

Shadowpaw - Slender, long-legged she-cat with thick, smoky black fur, darker stripes, and bright, hauntingly silver eyes. She is quiet, and dislikes talking to and interacting with others. She is mysterious, and can often be found staring into the distance, thinking. Her distant attitude towards others makes her appear as cold and unwelcoming, but once you get to know her, she can have fun. She is always calm and collected, never losing her cool. She is a loyal and supportive friend, though not always the kindest and best at comforting others. Shadowpaw is a skilled medicine cat, and very intelligent. She would do anything for her brother.

Hawkpaw - Big, powerful dark brown tom with long claws, black tabby stripes, and dark amber eyes. Quick-tempered, and quick to fight. He is fun-spirited, enjoys playing pranks on those who mess with him, and gets in trouble often. He tends to be arrogant, although he actually is a very skilled warrior. He is loyal to his Clan, and very protective of his sister. Though he pranks her and teases her, she is all he has, and he can be kind and gentle to those he truly cares about. He is popular within the Clan, and makes friends easily.

Quailpaw - Pretty, long-haired silver she-cat with a feathery tail, soft, almost shimmery fur, dark gray flecks, longish whiskers, and dark blue eyes. She is a sweet and innocent cat. She is full of energy, fun-spirited, and kind-hearted. She has always been understanding and perceptive, but has trouble making important decisions and isn't often taken seriously by anyone except Shadowpaw.

Ashpaw - Slim, light gray tom with very dark gray flecks, a white underbelly, and pale blue eyes. Anxious, worrysome, and constantly careful. He is quiet, and thinks everything through before doing it. The warrior code and his sister are everything to him, and he is extraordinarily loyal to the few he is able to trust. He is jumpy and nervous, always tense, but a skilled warrior.

Redpaw - dark ginger tom with green eyes. He is confident and protective over his sisters.

Brightpaw: a white she-cat with golden patches. She is kind and loves kits.

Moorpaw: a brown she-cat with a ginger tail tip. She is sassy and always gets her way.

Queens:

Deathclaw: Black she-cat with amber eyes, excepting Pinepelts kits, She is quiet and shy.  
Elders:

Hareclaw-Dusky brown, snappish tom. Eagleswoop's father.

Nightclaw - Frail black tom with a graying muzzle. He has almost blind yellow eyes. He is always tired and very annoying since he always yells everyting and drools everywhere

Flameclan

Leader: Stormstar: Thick furred gray pelt with black ears. Green eyes. Curious and questioning. He is gentle and kind to kits. He tends to be aggrisive and ruthless in battle. _Apprentince_ Foxpaw

Deputy: Breezefur: Brown dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Sweet and shy. _Apprentince_ Grasspaw

Med cat: Applefrost: Pretty pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes, Quiet, easily annoyed, kind, caring, and gentle, (Secretly mates with Bramblefang) _Apprentince _Fallingpaw

Warriors: Bramblefang: Large grey-brown tom with green eyes, Fierce, quick to judge, caring, gentle, and strong _Apprentince_ Stormpaw

Brichwing: Pretty pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, Kind, a bit of a gossip, a joker, and she is lazy.

Branchheart: Dark grey-brown tom with golden eyes, A joker, care free, rarely follows the rules, is a bit of a flirt, and is short tempered.

Darksong: dark gray tom with yellow eyes, ambitious, brave and sort of sketchy

Wetpelt: a gray tom. Anxious and jumpy, Anxious and jumpy.

Brookwhisker: a tortiseshell she-cat. Loyal and a great hunter.

Skyfeather: Pretty brown she-cat with siler underbelly, chest and paws also has amber eyes, Stern but friendly.

Shadowfang: Black tom with green eyes, Bossy and hunter. _Apprentince_ Splashpaw

Darkstorm: Dark Brown tom with golden spots, one blue eye and one brown eye. Caring but annoying, _Apprentince_ Rockpaw

Fogblaze: Ginger tom with grey eyes

Pebblescar: Grey tom with a white back paw and blue eyes

Stormtail: Silver tom with grey stripes, one amber eye one blue eye

Ivymoss: Silver she-cat with Green eyes

Apprentinces:

Rockpaw: Gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Splashpaw: a gray and white she-cat. Smart and funny.

Grasspaw: a pale brown tabby she-cat. Smart and funny.

Foxpaw: White she-cat with amber eyes, Cocky and arrogant

Fallingpaw: Golden tabby she-cat with green eyes, Silly and stupid

Stormpaw: Black tom with blue eyes, one white paw, Nurveous and loyal

Cloverpaw: Golden tabby she-cat with golden eyes, secretive and quiet.

Queens:

Morningsky: pale orange tabby with a darker striped tail. She has a few stripes on her legs also. Morningsky has a long tail that is tipped with white. Her large eyes are a pretty amber, Morningsky is a friendly cat who will talk to anyone. She will be nice to you at gatherings, but if you meet her in battle you'll be running for your life. She is gentle around kits, but has a nasty side towards a few older warriors. Mother to Pebblescar's kits: Mintkit, Redkit and Grasskit.

Berrythroat: Brown she-cat with ginger patches, one green eye and one brown eye, mother to Sparrowkit. Mate: Darkstorm

Hollyberry: Tortie she-cat with ginger spots. Loyal and friendly. Kits: Lilykit and Swiftkit, Mate: Stormstar

Kits:

Mintkit: Blue-grey tom with blue eyes, mature and quiet

Redkit: Russet tom with faint orange stripes on his legs, a white back paw and blue eyes, he is playful and happy, untrusting sometimes.

Grasskit: Snow white she-cat with green eyes, she is also playful but she is a pesimistic and scarcastic, she likes playing the victum to get out of trouble and can be quiet lazy.

Sparrowkit: Golden tom with silver eyes, fast and bossy.

Swiftkit: fluffy grey she-cat, loyal and silly

Lilykit: Cream she-kit with brown eyes, cocky and arrogant.

Elders:

None

Goldenclan

Leader: Petalstar: Soft furred white and brown, dark blue eyes, Fierce and sneaky

Deputy: Owlflight: Brown tom with grey eyes, rude and hunter.

Med cat: Oceanfern, blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes, Quiet and shy, _Apprentine_ Blackpaw

Warriors:

Crouchtail: Dark brown tabby tom, cocky and arrogant.

Plumheart: Silver she-cat: Sweet and friendly.

Ryepelt: Badly scarred dark ginger pelt with green eyes, Noble and fair

Cloudfeather: Gray and white pelt with amber eyes: Quiet and loyal

Irisflower: Blue-grey she-cat with brown eyes, annoying and friendly.

Flamefur: cream she-cat with blue eyes, friendly and silly.

Mistyheart: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes: Quick to temper and loyal.

Dawntail: Blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes: Friendly and loyal.

Blossomheart: Brown she-cat with blue eyes, sweet and can sometimes be angry

Ashclaw: Smoky grey tom with brown eyes, determent and strong, won't fight a weak cat.

Leafnose: Light grey and white, stern but friendly.

Thornwhisker: Brown tabby tom, bossy and fighter.

Apprentinces:

Blackpaw: Pure black tom with long tail. Pale amber eyes. Sarcastic and loud, but respects the deputy and leader.

Queens: None

Elders: Olivetail: Tortiseshell She-cat with green eyes, Anxious and worrisome

Dawnclan (here we go!)

Leader: Icestar: Big white she-cat with grey paws, green eyes. Icestar is kind, gentle and warm, but is not afraid to jump into battle if it means defending the Clan. Kind of a prideful cat, but is not bad overall.

Deputy: Aspenstorm: Brown tabby, lighter flecks, large golden eyes, Aspenstorm is one of the fiercest warriors in DawnClan. He is always set out to prove himself. Aspenstorms main characteristics are; loyalty, ambition, arrogance, and bravery. He is also hard-working and has a sense of pride. _Apprentince Echopaw_

Med cat: Waterflower: Bluesh grey She-cat with blue eyes. Shy, Kind, Funny, Anger, Loveable, Soft, and Cute. _Apprentince_ Lightningcrash.

Warriors:

Ashbranch: Gray tabby tom with brown striped front legs. Golden eyes. Worrisome and anxious, _apprentince sparrowpaw_

Snakefur: Dark grey tabby tom, cocky and arrogant. _Apprentince_ Timberpaw

Deerpelt: Pale brown she-cat with white flecks. Sweet and kind

Hicoryfur: Brown tabby tom with darker tabby stripes. Quick thinking and clever

Hazelriver: Cream with blue eyes, loves kits

Anna: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes, bubbly and friendly, (sister is Elsa)  
Elsa: WHite she-cat with blue eyes, calm and gentle, secretly has Ice powers (sister is Anna) _apprentince fernpaw_

Glowtail: Silver tom with green eyes, bossy but caring.

Apprentinces:

Lightningcrash: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, he is a strange cat, he often thinks about death and wonderes how it would be when he is in StarClan. He is usually kind, but when he is annoyed he can get very angry.

Echopaw: dark brown tabby she-cat with lightbrown right frontpaw and gray-green eyes, she is very bubbly, talks alot and is lousy at hunting. She has a best friend, Timberpaw and they argue alot, she secretly has a crush on him

Timberpaw: light brown tom with darker paws and muzzle, green eyes, he is shy, but curious, he is very adventures when he is with Echopaw, he has a crush on her

Fernpaw: Black and gray she-cat. Curious and rude

Sparrowpaw: Gray and brown tom, Lazy and mean

Queens:

Leaftail: light brown she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Glowtail's kits, Barkkit, Darkkit, Brownkit and Sandkit. Caring but stern

Kits:

Barkkit: Brown she-cat with brown eyes, friendly but silly

Darkkit: White she-cat with a black tail, mean and smart

Brownkit: Dark brown tom with brown eyes, quick and fun.

Sandkit: Sandy brown she-cat with green eyes, at first she's untrusting but then she is more friendly.

Elders: None

Cats outside the clan:

Drew: greenish white tom with green eyes, cocky and loves roses

Annie: Golden and white she-kit with blue eyes, friendly and happy

Leo: Ginger tom with green eyes, some eyesight problems, he is leaderly and friendly

I don't need anymore OC's now! Thank you everyone who submitted OC's, I will post the story soon!

Winxclubfan1


End file.
